videls friendship
by dragonsoul13
Summary: videl was married to gohan happily! ... or so she thought one shot. VIDELXTRUNKS


"GOHAN... WHAT ARE YOU... DOING!?" videl looked on in pure pain and agony as her "life long partner" advanced towards her, with obvious intent in his eyes. "you _know_ what im doing _baby_" Videl gave a strangled gasp as he gripped her neck, smirking. "there's only so much i can take of you-" "I DIDINT... DO... ANYTHING!" he chuckled darkly. "didint you? i think you did" she choked more as his iron grip tightened. "PLEASE... STOP... YOUR... hurting... me..." his eyebrows straightened, and he dropped her. "hmpth... i cant _kill_ you..." He then slapped her, knocking her onto the ground as she spat out crimson blood. "W-why..." he smirked. "cant you tell? i know you don't love me! i plan to _make _you. You know to much of my life just to let you go. You know im an alien _babe. _And i cant let you get away with leaving"

Gohan then left her in the darkness of their bedroom. Shivering in fear of the recent events. _'Gohan... why... i... cant... i don't understand...' _She couldent stand, move or speak. She just laid there in pain. Crying softly... She then remembered... _'T-trunks...'_

Mirai Trunks had come back to visit, about three months before Gohan's... mishaps. Him and videl struck a great relationship straight away. Alerting Gohan beyond belief. Videl noticed this, but chose to ignore.

**_NOT A SMART MOVE WHEN IT COMES TO SAIYANS._**

_'I... have to alert him im here... im gonna die... if gohan.. carry's on...' _She winced and gasped as she tried to move her neck. "OW" she sighed _'well... that's not happening... wait... my... ki? would.. that work!?... what do i have to lose... Gohan might sense it... But he will probably think im just struggling for breath or something... worth a shot...'_

"BYE MOM! IM GOING HOME NOW" Said Trunks at the top of his voice. "already?!" Said Bulma running to him. "Yeah. sorry. I have other importance. My job rebuilding earth requires a lot of patience and time. I'll visit again i promise" With that, he held his mother in his arms. The woman sighed. "OK. but you BETTER visit! or else I'LL visit YOU!" He gulped "u-understood! BYE!" fearing death, he flew away.

Trunks blinked and stopped midair. "..." he looked around "videl. her ki. its... weird, almost SCARED, or... worse" his blue eyes turned teal as he turned super saiyan. "NO DOUBT. SHES IN TROUBLE!" He grit his teeth and flew towards her at top speed.

"VIDEL?!" Said Trunks breaking the window and flying through. "T-trunks... my... neck.. my... owww..." He winced as she silently screamed. "Videl.. wheres Gohan!?" she cried "who do you think did this to me?!" Trunks eyes widened in obvious surprise to the information. "he... did... WHAT?!" she winced as she heard his anger. "calm... down..." He glared at the door. "Hes in there... i sense his ki..." Trunks began to walk to the door, and without another word, left the room.

"YOU!" Gohan leaped in surprise and dropped the drink in his hand. "Oh... Hi Trunks whats...- HEY?!" Gohan gulped as he got lifted up "YOU HURT HER! I SAW HER YOU BASTARD!" ... Gohan smirked "Did you?! Well its YOUR fault! Take her! i personally dont care!" Trunks eyes widened. "you... you bastard..." Trunks eyes once again turned a bright teal color and he turned super saiyan. "YOU BASTARD!" in pure rage, he threw him against the wall, and watched as the roof and the wall fell atop of him. "UGH! GRR..." Gohan blew away the ruble and threw a punch toward the usually lavender haired man, only to be stopped dead by his hand. Gohan looked up and met his eyes staring at him coldly. "i can never forgive you" Gohan screamed out as he gripped his had without mercy. '_HOW IS HE HURTING ME?! IM... STRONGER.. arnt i...?' _Gohan fell to the ground holding his hand in defeat. "... take her, go." Trunks, not missing the opportunity to defeat the cell games champion, walked to the bedroom and gently picked up the injured girl. "hi" He said ith a gentle smile. "t-trunks" He gently placed his lips on hers, making her eyes widen in surprise. "sshhh... we'll talk later"

Videl blinked. "o-ok"

little did she know this would start a great relationship

...

..

.

i try


End file.
